


Sugar & Spice

by Goggles_Kun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Hot Chocolate, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_Kun/pseuds/Goggles_Kun
Summary: It's nearly Christmas time. A time for cuddling and getting all cozy with each other.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Sugar & Spice

They say Christmas smells nice, sounds nice. Like gingerbread baking in the oven; like fire crackling and popping in the fireplace.  
Well…

This Christmas was different. Because it was with _Goggles._

This Christmas smelled like burnt cookies, sounded like the smoke detector on the ceiling.

“Goggles, that’s the _third_ time you burnt cookies.” Rider sighed, abandoning the tree and turning on the ceiling fan to help break up the smoke.

“But!” Goggles chirped, waving away some smoke. “I’m getting better!”

Rider shook his head, but he was smiling. “Love, why don’t _I_ bake the cookies and _you_ decorate the tree, hmm?” He took the cookie sheet out of the oven, coughing at the strong smell of burning dough. Goggles managed to burn everything.

“But I don’t _wanna_ decorate the tree!” His boyfriend whined, reaching for one of the cookies.

“You just want an excuse to eat the cookie dough, which I’m sure you’ve already done.” Rider countered, shooing Goggles away from the oven.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhmm.”

Goggles ignored him, biting into the blackened cookie with a loud crunch. He cringed at the sharp taste but continued to eat it.

“It tastes like you, Rider! Hard and bitter on the outside; but soft and warm on the inside!” He shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth, crunching loudly.

Rider rolled his eyes. Seriously, how does Goggles manage to be so damn _adorable_ all the time?

He picked up the cookie sheet to toss the burnt ones out, but the blue squid stopped him.

“I’m not letting any food go to waste.” He growled, stuffing his mouth full with the remaining cookies.

Rider groaned. “Goggs, you’re gonna make yourself sick if you’re not careful.”

“Maybe, but I won’t regret it.” He replied dismissively, cheeks bulging.

Rider chuckled softly, he couldn’t help it. His boyfriend was too cute. He loved him so much it hurt.

“Well, save room for the next batch ’cause I hardly think I can eat them all myself…” He sets the cookie sheet aside and presses his hands to Goggles’ cheeks, rubbing and pulling on them. They were _so unbelievably soft._

Goggles purred, sticking his cute blue tongue out and closing his eyes.

Rider kissed his nose, then gently pushed him out of the kitchen.

“Wait! _I don’t wanna decorate the tree!_ ” He pouted, clinging to Rider’s chest, nuzzling his nose up to the yellow-green Inkling’s throat.

“Don’t be like that, love. You’re better at it than I am!” Rider soothed, stroking the younger Inkling’s soft glowing tentacles.

Goggles didn’t move.

Rider sighed. “If you do a good job on the tree, I’ll make hot cocoa as well.”

“Really?” His boyfriend looked up at him, mouth open.

“Yes.” Rider answered.

“With marshmallows?”

“With marshmallows.”

“And caramel?”

“With all the caramel you want. Now go on.”

“Yay!” He trotted off toward the tree, and Rider watched him go. He was such a cutie. So innocent and adorable.

Rider caught himself staring and quickly looked away, blushing. He busied himself with the cookies so his gaze didn’t drift back to Goggles. The last thing he wanted was to make the blue Inkling uncomfortable.

He placed the dough on the sheet one inch apart, and set the oven to 350°.

“Ridie, I know you told me you didn’t want anything for Christmas, but I’m thinking of something right now that you’ll like.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that gonna be, love?”

“Well if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it,” Goggles replied, attempting to untangle himself from the Christmas lights. “But you’ll like it, I promise.”

“I know I will, Goggs.” Rider purred, watching in amusement as his boyfriend struggled. “Well, you’ve got what I’m receiving in your mind, but what do _you_ want?”

Goggles gave up trying to remove the lights from his body and stared at Rider with those big adorable blue eyes.

Rider stared back, studying his pretty eyes, highlighted by the golden glow of Christmas lights. It was like they were seducing Rider, luring him in...

He shook his head aggressively.

“Well, since you asked; I want anything edible. Or a kitten. Or both!” He replied cheerfully, offering Rider a bright, innocent smile.

“I kind of figured you would want food, but a kitten? That’s quite expensive.” Rider approached him, raising a hand to touch Goggles’ cheek.

He trilled, leaning in to Rider’s touch. “But I _want_ one! A silver-gray one with black-tipped ears and a white belly.”

“Does it have to match that description exactly?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll do my best, love.” He scratched Goggles under the chin, earning a soft purr.

Goggles snuggled close to him, gently nipped the tip of Rider’s ear, then whispered into it softly. “Can we cuddle?”

“Of course we can, babe.” Rider delicately unwrapped his boyfriend from the Christmas lights, guiding him to the couch. Goggles crawled into his lap, pressing his ear to his mate’s chest. Rider kissed the other’s soft blue tentacles, holding him protectively close.

Goggles pulled his head away from Rider’s chest, looking up at him with those striking blue eyes. Without really thinking it over, the two embraced in a passionate, loving kiss, and it involved tongue.

The blue squid’s mouth tasted sweet despite the burnt cookies he consumed earlier, and Rider closed his eyes, a purr forming in his throat. They didn’t pull away until they desperately needed air.

“You taste sour. Like umeboshi!”

“...Hush.” Rider playfully swatted at him, but Goggles ducked away and shoved his face into Rider’s chest. Rider notices the yellow-green mixed with blue on Goggles’ tentacles and blushes.

“No, that’s a compliment! I _like_ umeboshi.” He curls up close to Rider, touching his nose to his warm throat. Rider could feel the vibration of the blue squid’s content purring and smiled, rubbing Goggles’ back. He pulls a blanket over him, and Goggles whispered a quiet “love you” to him.

Rider purred and answered a “love you too” into his ear.

Perhaps this would be a good Christmas after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Short gift fic for a very special squib <3  
> Sorry it's rushed- I was at school while typing this and school is a bitch.  
> And sorry about the formatting; I'm new to ao3 and it's very confusing. >//<


End file.
